OBTS Wiki
2005.xBx1~UDxx.UICx 1m435~0041m70 PESA.218M~PKPx ShoA.GIF 2003.xCCx~DLoc A1.435~0022.63 EMDx.SD70~RioG.JPG 2002.1AA1~UOxx.SCHA 1.435~0217.44 Alst.Pend~BRVT.0390 EA00.GIF 1999.xBBx~LDxx E1.435~0019.71 EMDx.JT42~EW&S.0067 E000.GIF 1999.1AA1~EMUT S1.676~0079.40 Alst.Alar~RENF.JPG 1999.xBBx~PM3x H1.435~0078.23 Bomb.R142~NYMT 0000.JPG 1998.xCCx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0021.40 EMDx.JT42~FLxx.0538 E000.GIF 1998.xCCx~LDxx E1.435~0021.40 EMDx.JT42~EW&S.0177 E000.GIF 1998.2xx2~OTHC A1.435~0016.18 KGLX.JPG 1996.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0019.58 Siem.ES64~GySE.5028.JPG 1995.2xx2~Gond A1.435~0021.46 CSXT.JPG 1993.xCCx~DLoc A1.435~0022.30 GExx.4400~ATSF.JPG 1992.xBBx~EM3R S1.524~0096.05 CMWx.8171~KMxx.JPG 1992.xBBx~EMOH S1.676~0075.99 CAFx.0447~RENF.JPG 1991.xBBx~DLoc J1.435~0021.03 GExx.Pxxx~AMTK.0822 EA00.JPG 1989.4xx4~Nuke A1.435~0019.53 DODX.JPG 1988.xBBx~EMOH S1.435~0103.80 Ganz.BDVM~MAVx.0001.JPG 1978.xBBx~LEOx A1.435~0015.69 EMDx.AEM7~AMTK.0929 E000.JPG 1978.2xx2~FTxx A1.435~0013.13 TASx 0000.JPG 1978.2xx2~Tank A1.435~0013.13 GATX.JPG 1976.xBBx~DLoc A1.435~0017.12 EMDx.F40P~AMTK.JPG 1972.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0015.50 Ganz.DHM7~MAVx.2178.JPG 1972.2xx2~Boxr A1.435~0017.84 UPac.JPG 1969.xBBx~DMUT E1.435~0082.38 Ganz.MDxx~MAVx.3034.JPG 1965.xBBx~LDxx.AARE 1.435~0011.46 GExx.045T~NYMT.0055 EA00.GIF 1965.xCCx~DLoc E1.435~0017.55 LTSx.B30P~MAVx.0015.JPG 1965.2xx2~Gond A1.435~0014.80 XXXX.JPG 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.9520 EA00.GIF 1964.xBBx~LEOx E1.435~0015.52 SLMx.RE44~SBBC.1247 E000.JPG 1963.xBBx~LEOx E1.435~0015.70 Ganz.VM14~MAVx.3216 E000.JPG 1963.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0013.59 Ganz.DVM6~MAVx.0220.JPG 1963.2xx2~Boxr A1.435~0019.51 SSWX.JPG 1963.2xx2~Refr A1.435~0019.41 BNFE.JPG 1963.2xx2~Boxr A1.435~0019.51 SPac.JPG 1960.2xx2~IMFC A1.435~0028.60 0001.JPG 1954.xCCx~DLoc E1.435~0018.90 EMDx.AA16~MAVx.001a.JPG 1953.xBBx~LDxx A1.435~0014.39 EMDx.G12x~XXXX.XXXX 0001.JPG 1949.xBBx~DLoc A1.435~0017.12 EMDx.GP7x~SPac.JPG 1946.xBBx~DLoc J1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~ATSF.315A EA00.JPG 1946.xBBx~LDxx.AARH 1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~ATSF.0304 0001.GIF 1941.2DD2~LSxx.AARE 1.435~0040.48 ALCo.BigB~UPac.4012 EA00.JPG 1939.xBBx~LDxx A1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~RioG EA00.JPG 1903.1Cx1~LSxx E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.8109 EA00.JPG 1938.1Cx1~SLoc E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.8109 SR00.JPG 1934.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 AMTK.JPG 1934.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 RioG.JPG 1934.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 UPac.JPG 1930.3xx3~FDxx A1.435~0018.54 SPac 0000.JPG 1926.2xx2~Psgr E1.435~0023.45 CIWL.Cafe FCAx.0002.JPG 1926.2xx2~Cabo A1.435~0011.86 RioG.JPG 1926.2xx2~Cabo A1.435~0011.86 ATSF.JPG 1924.2Dxx~SLoc E1.435~0020.60 Ganz.Bull~MAVx.JPG 1882.xCxx~LSxx E1.435~0007.69 Ganz.0377~MAVx.JPG : OpenBveTrainSim\OBTS is a free application for PCs with MS.Windows10\8\7~32\64Bit; the program simulates operating a train with a view from the cab of track ahead, or from lineside while roaming 3D train exteriors & scenery; the goal is to complete a selected route, while obeying Schedules+Signals, without Speeding\Derailing. Various Main+BranchLine, Freight+Passenger, LightRail+SubWay+Tram content is available for this MenuDriven app, which depict RollingStock+RailWays worldwide, all freely developed by a diverse user community. OBTS has an extensive library of the latest FullFeatured 3D Trains+Routes & is backwards compatible with content originally for legacy apps Bve4TrainSim\B4TS & Bve2TrainSim\B2TS. All of the OBTS program Code\Master\Source\CompiledApps\Docs & content Trains\Routes are NonCommercial, without Registered CopyRight\Patent\TradeMark\... & thus totally free to DownLoad\Use\Modify\UpLoad\Share\... : __FORCETOC__ : OBTS Features : MenuConfigured KeyBoard+Mouse, Optional Stick\Controller: Saitek.PZ45 \ SanYing.OHCPC01 \ PIE.RailDriver : MenuSelectable ScreenWindow Size+Resolution+Interpolation : MenuSelectable Train+Route Combinations : MenuSelectable Cab\Roaming\RunBy\Helicopter Views : Supports 1C+2C WAV Sounds & 3D Positioning : Supports 2D GIF+BMP+PNG ImageTexturing : Supports 3D Animated+B3D+L3D+Obj+S Objects & Legacy CSV+X Objects : Supports 3D CSV Routes & Legacy RW Routes : Supports 3D Cabs+Consists & Legacy 2D Cabs : Supports Controls+Signals Via Custom DLL PlugIns : : OBTS Minimum PC Specs : 104 KeyBoard + 3Button Mouse, Optional Stick\Controller: Saitek.PZ45 \ SanYing.OHCPC01 \ PIE.RailDriver : 15"Display With 1366x768~32BitResolution + StereoSpeakers : Intel\AMD 2.6GH CentralProcessor + 4GB CentralRAM : Nvidia\ATI GraphicProcessor + 128MB GraphicRAM : SolidStateDriveC With 60GB Available Space : MS.Windows10\8\7~32\64Bit OperatingSystem : More RAM & Faster\Multiple Processors ARE recommended; cheap "Shared" Central+GraphicRAM\Processors & old MechanicalDrives are NOT recommended. The latest OBTS program versions & developing addons run best under MS.Windows10\8\7~32\64bit; alternatively it is possible to configure OBTS to run under MS.WindowsXP\Vista or Linux\Ubuntu\Debian\MacOSX\..., however these alternative OperatingSystems are not fully compatible with several legacy, some say legendary OBTS train control DLLs\PlugIns & thus are NOT recommended; one example is an OBTS LinuxBootable ThumbDrive. : The latest versions of free antivirus apps MS.SecurityEssentials\WindowsDefender & MS.MaliciousSoftwareRemovalTool ARE recommended; these provide good protection when updated & run at least Weekly, & can be fully automated via Windows TaskScheduler using batch routines. 3rdParty antivirus apps (AVG, Kaspersky, McAfee, Norton, Symantec,...) are NOT recommended as they're too expensive to Purchase + Update, too Intrusive & Complex to Install + Maintain, notorious for FalsePositives + FalseQuarantines that crash the OperatingSystem + Apps, & near impossible to remove without a Drive Reformat + OS Reinstall. : : OBTS Install Under Windows10\8\7 OpenBveTrainSim\OBTS programs & Route\Train addon installation requires full Admin\Owner rights to configure your PC\OperatingSystem & then Extract\Read\Edit\Copy\Move\Paste the necessary SubFolders\Files. If you have Admin\Owner rights, then proceed with this install; if not, consider acquiring your own PC. : : Configure Windows UserAccountControl\UAC as follows: :: Pick START\CONTROL PANEL\USER ACCOUNTS\CHANGE USER ACCOUNT SETTINGS\NEVER NOTIFY\OK :: Pick START\REBOOT : OBTS programs & addons are typically UpLoaded\Published as ZIP\RAR\TAR.GZ\7Z archive files, which are Extracted\UnZipped after download; so before downloading any Program\Addon, first download & install the free 7Zip Archive Manager, which handles new & legacy archive formats (ZIP, RAR, EXE, CAB, TAR, 7Z, etc); older archivers (WinZIP, WinRAR, etc) are NOT recommended, as they may not Read\Extract newer formats. After 7Zip is installed, continue with the instructions below. : : Display\Confirm your Windows LOGIN %UserName%: :: In Windows DESKTOP, pick "START", pick "RUN...", type "CMD" & pick "OK" :: At CMD prompt, type "ECHO %UserName%", then ENTER :: Note your displayed %UserName% then eXit CMD prompt : : In Windows EXPLORER, make this new Folder with your LOGIN replacing %UserName%: :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\ : With these SubFolders: :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\RouteDevs\ <- Optional Folder For RouteDeveloping :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\Train\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\TrainDevs\ <- Optional Folder For TrainDeveloping :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\OpenBve-Master\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\ProgArcs\ <- Optional Folder For ProgramArchives Of OldVersions :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Settings\ :: RightPick each SubFolder above & configure for full READ+WRITE+SHARED access. : : Goto OBTS Program+AddOns With PreConfigured Folders & Settings, + Train & Route Development Apps, + Train & Route Samples: :: UnZIP Then Place+Merge Resulting Files Into This SubFolder ~~> C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\ :: If Asked To Select, Pick "FOR ALL CONFLICTS \ ITEMS" Then "COPY & REPLACE \ YES" : : Goto OBTS ProgramOnly Update; Pick Latest Release ZIP & DownLoad: :: UnZIP Then Place+Merge Resulting Files Into This SubFolder ~~> C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\ :: If Asked To Select, Pick "FOR ALL CONFLICTS \ ITEMS" Then "COPY & REPLACE \ YES" : : Goto OBTS MasterSource+Docs Update; Pick Latest Release ZIP & DownLoad: :: UnZIP Then Place+Merge Resulting Files Into This SubFolder ~~> C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\OpenBve-Master\ :: If Asked To Select, Pick "FOR ALL CONFLICTS \ ITEMS" Then "COPY & REPLACE \ YES" : : DownLoad your choice of additional Train addons from :: OBTS_Addons :: Make a seperate custom named \SUBFOLDER\ for each Train: :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\Train\SUBFOLDER\Train.Dat, Panel.*, Sound.Cfg, Train.Txt, Etc :: Again RightPick each SubFolder & configure for full READ+WRITE+SHARED access. : : DownLoad your choice of additional Route addons from :: OBTS_Addons :: Make a seperate custom named \SUBFOLDER\ for each Route: :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\SUBFOLDER\*.CSV,RW :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\SUBFOLDER\RailWay\Object\*.B3D,Animated,GIF,BMP,PNG :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\SUBFOLDER\Railway\Sound\*.Wav :: Again RightPick each SubFolder & configure for full READ+WRITE+SHARED access. : : RightPick executable File \OpenBve\Prog\OPENBVE.EXE :: Pick PROPERTIES\COMPATIBILITY\SETTINGS FOR ALL USERS\RUN PROGRAM AS ADMINISTRATOR\APPLY\OK\OK :: To run main program, DoublePick on link \OpenBve\OpenBveTrainSim :: In the OPTIONS menu; select Resolution, Interpolation & other settings per your hardware & preference. :: Pick START NEW GAME; set MODE OF DRIVING to ARCADE. :: In the ROUTE menu, browse \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\ & select a SubFolder & CSV\RW File. :: In the TRAIN menu, browse \OpenBve\LegacyContent\Train\ & select a SubFolder. :: In the displayed TRAIN.TXT, note the Keys required for train Control+Safeties. :: Pick START to load & drive the chosen Route+Train. :: Loading usually takes 30sec or longer, & varies with the chosen Route+Train & your PC specs. :: When loading completes, the usual view is looking across cab controls at track ahead from the routes 1st stop. : If OPENBVE.EXE generates an error such as "Access to path C:\... denied" or "Process terminated...", before running the program again, carefully review the install instructions above; insure all Folders\Files are arranged & configured proper, that UserAccessControl\UAC is set as noted, & that dependencies (SDL, OpenAL, etc) are installed. : : OBTS AddOn=Train+Route Developer Tools : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Files .Animated+B3D+Cfg+CSV+Dat+Txt+XML: !!! DO NOT Use MS~EXCEL\WORD To Edit OBTS Files !!! : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Images .BMP+GIF+PNG : ToolsLink =Guide For OBTS Train Code Legacy Form : ToolsLink =Guide For OBTS Train+Route Objects .B3D+CSV : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Train+Route Objects Legacy Form : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Sounds .WAV : ToolsLink =Default DLL\PlugIn For Trains wOut ATS.Cfg : ToolsLink =Custom DLL\PlugIn For Generic Steam\Diesel\Electric Trains With ATS.Cfg : ToolsLink =Custom DLL\PlugIn For British Steam\Diesel\Electric Trains With ATS.Cfg : ToolsLink =Custom DLL\PlugIn For British Diesel\Electric Trains With ATS.Cfg : ToolsLink =Custom DLL\PlugIn For Italian Trains With ATS.Cfg : ToolsLink =Custom DLL\PlugIn For Japanese Trains With ATS.Cfg : ToolsLink =Guide For OBTS Route Code : ToolsLink =Guide For OBTS Route Code Legacy Form : ToolsLink =Guide For OBTS Route Code Legacy Form : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Route Track : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Route Track : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Route Forests : ToolsLink =Editor For OBTS Route Terrain With Demo : : Category:Browse